thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Natasi Daala
Natasi Daala is the leader of the Imperial Remnant in era 4, and a hero for era 5. The ship she commands depends on the current era and GC. In era 4 of most GC's, she commands the Knight Hammer, a black-painted Executor-class Star Dreadnought. In the Reunification GC, she commands the Gorgon, an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer. In era 5, she commands the Scylla, a Venator-class Star Destroyer Biography Natasi Daala was the first woman to reach the rank of admiral in the Imperial Navy, and later was named Chief of State of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Born on Irmenu but raised on Botajef, Daala enlisted in the Imperial Navy on Carida, but was discriminated against due to her gender. However, she achieved success thanks to Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, who discovered her after she defeated many skilled Imperial opponents in simulated battles, using an alias to hide her true identity. Tarkin took her under his wing, and as he rose in the ranks, so did she. She became his lover and was eventually promoted to admiral by him. Shortly after, she was sent to oversee the top-secret Imperial research facility known as the Maw Installation. There, some of the best scientists in the galaxy worked on new concepts, designing superweapons for the Empire. She resided there with four Imperial I-class Star Destroyers for eleven years, unaware of what was happening in the galaxy. In 11 ABY, Kyp Durron, Han Solo, and Chewbacca stumbled upon the facility after making an emergency escape from Kessel. She interrogated them, and was stunned to learn that Tarkin and Emperor Palpatine were dead and the Empire was on the verge of collapse, having been defeated by the Rebel Alliance. She decided to launch her campaign to wreak havoc on the galaxy and gain revenge for Tarkin's death, with her four Star Destroyers and the Sun Crusher superweapon. However, the Sun Crusher was stolen from her by Solo and his two companions, who were also able to warn the New Republic of Daala's existence. Ultimately, Daala accomplished little, and with three of her Star Destroyers destroyed, headed back to the Maw to try to protect it from the New Republic. There, she found New Republic forces, who attacked her fleet. Though she managed to destroy the Installation, preventing the New Republic from gaining new weapons, her Star Destroyer was damaged and she made an emergency hyperspace jump. In 12 ABY, Daala attempted to unify the Imperial warlords, but found little success. She executed them, then took command of their forces. She once again attempted to destroy the New Republic, this time with the aid of Vice Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. However, she was defeated, and relinquished command to Pellaeon, resigning from the military. A year later, she re-appeared to aid the New Republic against the corrupt Moff Tol Getelles, then disappeared, swearing she was done with military service. It was at this time that Daala was reunited with her former lover Liegeus Vorn; the two married and later had a son. In 17 ABY she once again attacked the New Republic, but was defeated. Use Ingame Daala initially fills a role nearly identical to that of Ysanne Isard, with a mere 15% damage command bonus, and a 10% price reduction on the planet she is currently orbiting, with the only difference being Daala's lack of the Galactic Spy ability, and the unique appearance of the Knight Hammer. However, Daala comes into play in an era vastly different from the situation Isard was faced with. The New Republic and the Empire of the Hand are more than capable of taking the Remnant in face to face battles, with ships like the Nebula-class Star Destroyer and Phalanx-class Heavy Destroyer outdoing the formerly dominant Imperial-class Destroyers, and the Remnant being forced to make use of outdated ships like the Venator and Acclamator. However, her arrival also heralds the Remnant regaining its ability to construct new Executors at capital shipyards. Though not a leader that a Remnant player should actively try to get to, Daala is still a very powerful character. However, Daala loses most of her frontline combat ability in era 5, commanding a Venator instead of an Executor. Though no longer the powerhouse she once was, she remains a somewhat capable support unit. She also no longer gives the 10% discount she gave when she was in the Knight Hammer. Category:Faction Leaders Category:Imperial Remnant Heroes